


Not for Weak Hearts

by devinokaze



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss vs Subordinates, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Shark, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: It is very well-known that Erik Lehnsherr is a perfectionist, evil boss who can make his subordinates cry and even faint with one glare. When two subordinates overheard a suspicious conversation between Erik and Logan inside the office, the staff are trying their best to shake any bad thoughts from their heads. Too bad, their hearts and heads do not quite prepare for the unexpected surprise the conversation leads to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A new story. I hope you like this one. I'll try to update Candle soon.

-Stark Industry, Engineering Department, Monday, 10.00 am-

"What the hell is this? This project is due next month. Fix it immediately or you'll need to find another job soon." Erik Lehnsherr's cold voice can be heard by almost his staff. He is not shouting which means that the worker who is currently in his office only makes a trivial mistake but Erik, being a perfectionist he is, takes it too seriously. Minutes later, Moira MacTaggert, one of the best workers in the department, walks out the room. Wow, what does the this woman do?

"Moira?" Sean, Moira's boyfriend for almost three years, looks worried about her. Moira is like one of the most perfect human beings in the department who always does her work perfectly. The other person who can compete with her work ethic is Emma Frost, Erik's secretary. Therefore, it is so surprising that makes ALL staff crowds in front of her cubicle.

"Moira, are you alright? What happened?" Hank, being a worrywart he is, immediately launches his questions.

"Moira, you made mistakes? YOU?" Alex says in disbelief. Moira huffs and rolls her eyes.

"There are several typos in the report. That's it."

"Several? Like?? A page?" Darwin asks uncertainly. Moira shakes her head and opens section three of her report. She holds the pages up and everyone can see three word are circled by an angry red pen. The whole group groan.

"Seriously? Three typos? That's it?" Angel claims. Moira nodded with a 'I-Know-Right' expression on her face. Emma Frost glides into the department with an amusing smile on her beautiful face.

"You're lucky, honey. Erik is in a good mood today and you can expect it to last for several days." She says mysteriously. The whole group looks at her with frowns on their face.

"Really? Why is in the world Erik Lehnsherr happy? Does something good happen in his life?" Alex asks, challenging Emma to spill the bean. Emma smiles and looks at them as if she is a queen, ready to deliver a great news to her people. Maybe little bit true. But she is no queen, she is a prime minister, the king is in his throne room.

"Azazel and Janos overheard Erik talking to Logan yesterday. They didn't hear for sure what they were talking about but Logan said 'Have you prepared everything?' and Erik said 'Yes, he will not know what will hit him'.'" Emma said smugly. The group gasp.

"Did... did he plan to, maybe, torture someone?" Sean asks. Terrified looks are now on many faces, namely Hank, Sean, Darwin and Alex. The girls, however, rolling their eyes.

"Of course not. Erik will not do something that....cruel." Moira says. The boys look at her like she is growing two heads.

"Moira honey, we're talking about Erik here. Erik fucking Lehnsherr. Our scary boss who has shark teeth and enjoys torturing us everyday. There will be no surprise if he actually kills someone." Sean says, earning many nods from his co-workers. Emma raises an elegant eyebrow.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. At least if he did, the person wasn't one of you. You should be glad." She says. The whole group goes silent as every single person is thinking a possible scenario.

"Maybe Erik is blackmailing someone." Alex shares his mind. They look at him for a moment.

"You could be right. Maybe Erik is involved in a secret project. Something illegal, maybe. Then during the production, he finds something wrong and he decides to blackmail the person. My guess is Stark though. That guy has a tendency to do whatever he wants. Remember when he created that iron suits? Even FBI is at his door, interrogating him." Darwin says, satisfied with his analysis.

"No, it can be Stark. Stark tends to trail behind him when he wants something from Erik. He will tell him whatever he wants, no caring whether he is in the middle of the street or staff. And Erik, being himself, will not holding back in shouting his blackmail material to him. What kind of thing Erik needs anyway? Money, probably since he gets no other thing he cares." Moira says, trying to defend her boss because seriously she doesn't believe it.

"Then what??" Silent comes to them as no possible thoughts surface.

"Let's wait for further information, okay. Now, get back to your posts, Erik will come out from his office. There is a meeting in few minutes." Emma says effectively making the run for their lives. A minute after the last staff sits down on the chair, Erik walks out. His cold blue-green eyes sweeps the now seemingly busy workers.

"Emma, have they arrived?" Erik says as he walks pass Alex and Sean who are pretending to type something, which in reality just slamming their fingers on the keyboard, making loud typing noise. Emma is on his side in instant.

"Yes, they are in the fourth floor minutes ago. They will be there soon."

"Good. Summers, Cassidy stop slamming your fingers on the keyboard. Type something for God's sake. You both have to send me your report tomorrow." Alex and Sean froze and immediately flip several maps on their tables, now working for sure. The rest of the workers are trying to look as convincing as possible as the evil boss passes their cubicles.

-Tuesday, 11.00 am-

All attention is on a tall hairy man who walks into the Engineering Department like he owns it. The man is Logan Howlett, the Head of Security as well as a friend of Erik (yeah, as strange as it is he actually has one in the Stark Industry). Logan looks at the staff with a smirk as he realizes they are on guard.

"Hey, bub." Hank jumped when Logan calls him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is Erik there?"

"Yes." once Hank answers, Logan walks into Erik's office without saying anything. Emma, who is sitting in her chair, eyeing the subordinates who are slowly raises from their seats. Alex, Sean, Angel immediately ran to the door and press their ears to the door. Emma rolls her eyes and Moira walks closer, leaning on Emma's desk.

"What are they saying?"

"Hush." Angel says, narrowing her eyes as she tries to catch the conversation.

"Angel, you're Erik. Alex, you're Logan." Moira says. The younger ones look extremely dedicated to their role that they actually mimic both Logan and Erik's tone.

"Logan says 'Bub, have you decided the date? You shouldn't choose any date he'll get suspicious.'" Alex begins. The rest of the gang feel their hearts almost stop. Moira exchanges a look with Emma.

"He will not get suspicious, Logan. I know him for years." Angel now plays her part. Who the hell they are talking about? Stark? No. They don't think so.

"Well, she called me last night. She has copied his schedule two weeks in advance so that you'll know where he is and what he's doing. Just text her and she'll send you via e-mail." Alex continues with a terrified tone. He takes a deep breath as he convinces himself to continue.

"Good. Logan, call this number, please. I ordered several items from them. I want to know whether they've arrived."

"Sure. I'll see again after work." The group scramble as fast as they can once Logan's feet hit the floor, heading toward them. They all hold their breath as Logan steps out the room. However, they feel their hearts are ready to jump when the bulky man looks at them and smirks as if he has known they were eavesdropping earlier. Exactly one minute later, the shark comes out of his nest. Emma immediately at his side, reading the next schedule Erik has to do. Emma mouthed 'Good mood' to Angel which spreads like fire once she gets a hold on her facebook. The whole staff shudder at that.

-Thursday, 10.00 am-

 

The next two days goes calmly. Erik has gone with Tony Stark and Miss Pott for two days starting yesterday, therefore they are safe. Th whole gang use this wisely by discussing the suspicious conversation between Erik and Logan.

"Okay, there is a possible scenario I have thought. Listen carefully." Alex says as if he is some kind of the next Sherlock Holmes. Alex pulls out his tablet.

"Erik is planning on torturing someone, possibly because for a revenge. He asks for Logan's help because he is like, an expert in security." Alex starts and Hank raises his hand.

"You mean like because Logan is a security expert, he'll know how to kidnap someone without being caught?"

"Yes. Erik said he ordered something from somewhere. I believe that he ordered several torture stuff, like you know handcuff, rope.-" 

"Logan is a security expert, Alex. Why does he help Erik then?" Moira cuts the blonde haired boy. Alex looks at him for a moment like she is dumb.

"Because he is Erik's friend, duh." Alex answers. A dumb one which makes the whole group roll their eyes. Alex clears his throat, trying to get their attention back.

"We need to rescue whoever Erik will kidnap." Alex says seriously as if he is an FBI agent.

"Alex, we don't even know if your deduction is true. What if we just misunderstand the situation. We'll be in a big trouble." Moira interrupts before Alex imagination goes wild and endangers all of them.

"Deduction, I like it. It sounds like Sherlock. Moira, you can be a CIA agent." Alex says, completely ignoring the smartest human being among them. Angel and Sean giggle while Hank shakes his head.

"We will investigate this ourselves. For now. We cannot call the police because we have no proof yet and with Logan being a security expert, he can destroy our investigation. Therefore, we have to-"

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you all have job to do?" Before Alex finishes his sentence, Emma's voice makes them scramble to their cubicle. Alex sends "Tonight. 8 pm. Beatbox Bar." to all of them.

 -Beatbox Bar, 8.10 pm-

Alex, Darwin, Hank, Angel and Moira are crowding together at the small table at the corner of the bar. Alex, the Sherlock wannabe, begins his deduction, while others are either rolling their eyes or shaking their heads. They still can believe Alex thinks that way. True, Erik is cruel but kidnaping and torturing someone? Really?

"Look, it's that Erik?" Darwin asks, pointing at the end of the room. The group turns their attention from Alex and gasps when indeed it is Erik who is sitting alone at the corner. How cliche of them. Their eyes widen when few seconds later Logan comes and sits across their boss.

"Oh God. If only we can hear whatever they are saying." Angel groans. Moira looks at them and bits her lips.

"Sean, do you bring that outdated phone of yours?" Moira asks her boyfriend. Sean looks at her with offended look.

"Come on, Sean. It IS outdated. Give it to me. You never use that phone anyway." Moira says, palm ups. Sean sighs and pulls out his old phone and puts it on her palm. Moira nods and turns to the resT of them.

"I need 100 dollars." She says sweetly.

"What are you gonna do with that anyway?" Angel asks, pulling out 20 dollars from her pocket. It is much money but Moira must has a good reason for that, or so they hope. Once the money is on her hand even thought it is followed by groan and more groans from the men. Men, so stingy, Moira looks around and spotted a young man at the corner. Moira smiles and walks to him.

"What is she doing? Is she cheating on me?" Sean gasps.

"Sean, do you think that is what she'll do?" 

"Well, no." Sean says sheepishly. They all watch as Moira talks, no flirt, with him. Both money and mobile phone are trusted into his hand. The man looks over at their table before smiling, agreeing on whatever Moira is up to. Moira, weirdly enough, seems to hold back a laughter though. Wonder why.

"What is it?" Alex asks curiously as Moira walks back. Moira smiles sweetly and pulls out her phone.

"That man will be our savior." The man Moira has paid walks to where Logan and Erik sit. He sit on the closest chair and put Sean's phone on the table.

Moira dials Sean's old number and Logan's voice is coming out the phone. The group cheer at her brilliance.

 _"Have you study his schedule, Erik?"_ Logan asks, very seriously. All ears are moving closer and closer to the device.

" _Yes, I have. He has very tight schedule in Monday as expected, so we can prepare everything this day."_

_"We need a strong reason so he'll not get suspicious at you, Bub."_

_"I know. It is scary how he actually knows me inside and out. We have to be really careful for this. We don't need him to do something we might regret later."_

_"He has everything to ruin our plan. Anyway, the preparation is almost 100% ready. All you need to do is lure him to the place."_

_"I think we should put him to sleep in case he'll do something. It is easier for us to bring him there."_ The group exchange terrified looks here. Goodness, what the hell?

_"Well, if that's your plan then you can do it. But don't expect me help you when someone sees you and calls the police."_

_"How much should I pay her? Did she tell you?" Erik's voice is little off here. It seems like he is afraid? Logan laughs._

_"Well, you know how she is. She'll ask you for a favour in exchange, Erik. She doesn't need money. You should be prepare yourself if this success."_

_"Dear God, you know how dangerous she is. Her asking a favour terrifies me."_

_"She is. But you've made a deal with a devil, Erik. Either you accept it or forget your plan." Another laugh from Logan._

The men stand up from from their chairs as their conversation continues. The whole group is silent. They can't believe what they have heard. Erik is indeed planning on kidnapping someone. 

"See, I am right." Alex says, smirking.

"So what we're gonna do?" Darwin asks. He is breathless. Alex looks at each of them and open a folder from his table.

"I have jobs for all of you."

 -Friday, 01.00 pm-

"Mr. Faraday said he couldn't make it to today's meeting. He wants it to be reschedule for tomorrow." Emma's voice alert the staff. Carefully, they watch as Erik and Emma walk out Erik's room, pass their desk and away from their department. Alex and Hank immediately grab their equipment and head to Erik's door. Hank looks at Moira, Angel, Darwin and Sean who all nod, telling him to go ahead.

Hank takes out a small black device and looks around, trying to find a suitable place. He must be careful so the small box will not be discovered or removed by someone else. They will be in a big trouble. Meanwhile Alex is looking around the office, trying to find some suspicious papers or anything that give them a clue of whoever Erik is trying to kidnap.

"I don't know Erik is a sentimental person." Alex says as he looks at several photographs of him and an adorable looking young man, maybe Alex's age or something? Boyfriend? Hahaha, no way. Must be cousin or something. They look close though. Then them with a blond haired young woman. Another is a fragile old lady, must be Erik's mother. Alex turns to Hank who is trying his best to attach the device into a vase full of flowers.

"Are you sure the flowers will not be replaced?"

"They are plastic, Alex."

"Oh."

Once they finish the quickly get out the office and go back to their cubicles. They continue their work as if they haven't done anything illegal. They are tense when Erik returns with Logan only. Emma is nowhere to be found. They hope that the device works. They'll find out later. At the end of their shift, Moira is the only person left in the room. It will not raise any suspicion from Erik since Moira is the perfectionist other than himself in the department.

"Haven't left, McTaggert?" Erik asks dryly when he sees Moira still reading several maps on her table.

"Not yet, sir. I am working on the report I have to give you tomorrow." Moira replies. The said report is already done days ago actually. Erik hums and fixes his coat.

"Good. If only your friends have your work ethic." Erik says, hanging but everyone knows what is left in that sentence.

Moira waits several minutes after her boss leaves, making sure Erik or Emma doesn't return, before walking into Erik's office. Moira carefully takes the bug device.

The whole gang is surrounding a table in Alex's apartment, watching Hank activates the device. Each of them is holding coke as they waits impatiently. Finally done, Hank grabs his own coke, waiting for Erik's conversation to turn up.

 _"Everything is ready?"_ Comes Erik's voice. The whole gang hold their breath. Alex grabs the note he has prepared, ready to write any information needed.

_"Yes. If we go according to your plan, we cannot put him to sleep because it will be suspicious." Logan's deep voice reaches their ears. Sounds of several things being put on the table catch their attention._

_"Fine. Okay, so we're going to get him tomorrow. He'll finish his work around 12 o'clock." Erik begins, few scratches sounds follow._

_"She will lure him to Genosha Grand Hotel because we all know he cannot refuse her anything. God, remember when she asks for a private jet? He actually bought her that. He is insane." Both Logan and Erik laugh._

_"You still remember the room, right?"_

_"Of course, Logan. Room 433. Come one, do you think I am an idiot?"_

_"Well, when you are nervous, yes. I have informed the hotel staff not to disturb you there. I told them a secret meeting is being held and that this is extremely important."_

_"Good. This'd better not fail."_

_"It won't. Okay, I have to go. I need to find Stark and bring him to Miss Pott. It seems like he is missing from his office. See you tomorrow."_

"Oh my God. Someone is going to get killed tomorrow." Sean exclaims. The rest of them look at Alex who is busy writing everything.

"Okay, since we don't know who is the victim and who is "she", all we can do is waiting outside the hotel and the room. This "she" will bring the guy there and possibly Logan is with them, so we have to split."

"Split? Fine. I'll be with Angel and Darwin. You'll be with Sean and Hank." Moira points at them.

"Okay. You three book a room  nearest the room 433. We'll be waiting outside. Once they arrive, you'll text me and together we'll burst into the room, saving the victim. Darwin and Hank are good in martial art, therefore we'll be fine. They can knock Erik and "her" out." Alex says. Moira pulls out his phone and dials the hotel.

"Should we bring, uh, weapon?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, do any of you have a gun?" Alex asks. Surprisingly all of them nod. Alex looks at them with an impressive look on his face.

"Good."

"I cannot book room 432 or 434. The only room I can get is 435." Moira says. Alex nods.

"That's fine. Now let's prepare ourselves. We have a long day tomorrow." Alex says.

 -Next Day, Genosha Grand Hotel, 12.10 pm-

Alex, Sean and Hank are looking at the Hotel's entrance impatiently. Seriously, they don't see Logan or any suspicious people come in. Everyone looks normal. Either Erik's plan fail or the people have passed them without their knowing. Sean is standing between Hank and Alex, looking at his phone.

At room 435, Angel's head is visible peeking out the door. Well they don't have anyone suspicious pass by now. She is getting bored. She has not seen Erik enters the room but hey they only came at 10 am. Maybe Erik has been in the room since this morning. Angel slowly leans back as she saw a couple walk into the hall. She frowns. They look familiar but she cannot remember where she sees them. They both stop in front of Erik's room. The guy is smaller than the girl who is already tall but with high heels, their high difference is very obvious.

"Hey I think those are our targets." Angel whispered. Moira and Darwin peek above her. 

"A couple, right? So that's the "she". She is hot." Darwin says. Both Moira and Angel roll their eyes.

"I'll text Sean." Moira says. They watch as the couple talk for a moment. The blonde girl walks away as the man is left alone starring at the door. After few seconds, he walks in.

"Come on, guys" Moira mutters. Finally the elevator opens and they see their friends. The group gather in front of the room and pull out their guns. Taking a deep breath, they all burst in.

"Erik, release the man you've been kidnap. It is a criminal act." Alex shouts lamely. The group burst in as if they are a group of cops trying to catch the kidnapper. However what the find inside the room is not what they are expecting. No man struggle with tape covers their mouth. No gun or torture items. 

The room is beautifully decorated with red roses petals on the bed and floor. The room is dark but like hundreds of candles are lit, giving a nice romantic atmosphere. On the balcony, a dinner for two with a bouquet of white roses can be seen. 

Erik is kneeling in the middle of the room. In his hand is a rectangular box with sparkling item in it, a diamond ring. The guy they saw is standing in front of him, mouth is covered by both his palms. His eyes are wet with tears. They are looking at them.

Oh.

Shit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A murderous voice comes out from Erik's mouth. The whole group is silent as their brains quickly absorb the information.

"Uh..." Alex is speechless. Erik stands up and walks to them. His face and eyes are red with anger. He is ready to kill them.

"You are not kidnaping someone? We're here to save him." Sean's question makes the whole group groan.

"Kidnap?"

"We heard you kidnap someone so we..." Darwin trails. 

"Want to save my victim." Erik finishes darkly. The group stand silently, waiting the floor to swallow them. However, a pleasant laugh break the eye contact between Erik and his poor coworkers.

They turn to the laughing person. The guy Erik bought earlier is laughing his arse off. He is bending over, hands on his stomach. His brilliant blue eyes were sparkling with humor and everytime they set on them, he laughs harder and harder.

"I-I....am...sorry." The guy tries to talk but fail. The group gasp when they saw Erik smiles and looks at them tenderly.

"Charles." Ohh his name. Finally Charles stops laughing walks closer to Erik.

"Who are these?"

"My subordinates who are going to die if they don't leave in-" Before Erik finishes his sentence, his subordinates run out the door as fast as they can. A laughter can be heard from the room as slowly the door closes.

The group make it to the elevator. Their breaths sound so loud in that tiny little room.

"Alex. I will never NEVER listen to you again." Moira says firmly. Alex just smiles sheepishly at them. They all pray that Charles agrees to marry Erik so they will not have to suffer on Monday. Dear God, no...

The End

 


End file.
